Mental foreplay
by RavenStars
Summary: Her blue trench coat, his Peter Pan smile and some moderate physical activities.


-Thanks, Rusty- Andy was giving Rusty a pat on the back hugging him.

-You're welcome, Andy- the young man nodded and even hugged him back. Normally her would flinch at someone trying to get so close to him, but he didn't panic when Andy did it- If you're planning a wedding just consult us first- he nodded.

-Us? You and Gus ok?- Andy asked with a smile.

-We're ok. Getting there. I'm just glad we're back together. And I completely get the whole taking things slow thing. Better make memories out of each step then just rush full frontal into something that could burn out as soon as you get there- Rusty sighed and Andy nodded-What?

-Like mother, like son- Andy teased.

-I understand you wanted things with Mom to go faster, but wasn't it worth the wait?- Rusty quirked his eyebrow.

-Yes. And no- Andy confused him- It was definitely worth the wait and every moment with Sharon is a memory but to tell you the truth, I was scared of the slow pace- he slumped his shoulders.

-Why?- Rusty frowned.

-Because when you fall in love as hard as I have you become a bit selfish and you want that person all the time and all to yourself. Your mother had so much on her plate we'd sometimes barely see each other outside the precint. Have I ruined your breakfast yet or do you want to hear more about me being madly in love with your mother?-Andy saw his face and chuckled.

-Just about – Rusty cringed -So, what you're saying is Gus might be the one more in love?- he knitted his eyebrows.

-I'm saying some people fall in love easier and faster than others, and that's not a bad thing. Sooner or later it all falls into place if you're meant to be together-Andy winked.

-Thank you, Andy- Rusty nodded.

-Any time- Andy sipped his coffee.

Sharon was standing in the hall, listening to the men in her life, and smiling. A year ago she could've only dreamed of the two men engaging is such a conversation and now they were acting…well, almost like father and son. It took Rusty a lot to accept Andy as his mother's friend and later a 'boyfriend', as he called him. Still, Andy didn't give up on winning the young man's trust even when most of the time it felt like taking one step forward and two steps back.

-Congratulations, Mom- Rusty beamed and rushed to hug her. He didn't do that often and Sharon savoured the moment holding him a bit tighter and a second longer than usual.

-Thank you, honey. And thank you for helping Andy set the whole scenery. I know how much you hate seeing 'old people in love'- she teased him.

-Andy's old, you're not- Rusty smiled.

-Who you callin' old, kiddo?-Andy snorted and threw him an apple.

-Gus says congratulations too. He said we should have dinner sometime this week- Rusty took his leather suitcase and fixed his tie-Enjoy your breakfast, I'll see you tonight- he waved leaving.

-Hi- Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed Sharon's breath away making her moan.

-Hi- she whispered breathless, nuzzling his nose- What got you up so early?- she looked at the breakfast table and noticed pancakes and a very fluffy frittata.

-A call from the doctor's office- he smiled- I'm cleared for field work and normal life.

-Andy…-Sharon was happy he was ok but she was still worried about him.

-Princess, have mercy. I'm bored to death sitting at my desk. The amount of time I play Words wi…-he stopped.

-You've been playing Words with friends? And I thought you were having trouble filing field cards I gave you because of your blood pressure- Sharon gave him her best Darth Raydor look.

-Boredom can cause high blood pressure- he gave her the puppy eyes.

-You poor thing- she teased- I really feel guilty for making you a desk monkey.

-Well, you could make it up to me and even look good in Davis' eyes- he nodded.

-Anything to make DCO Davis happy- Sharon blinked enthusiastically.

-You can send me to a crime scene. Or to a suspect's house. Anywhere gruesome, I'll take it…and I'll take it easy, I promise- Andy nodded.

-I'm not sure. Just because the doctor cleared you…-Sharon stiffled a smile seeing Andy pout.

-What if I prove to you I'm ready to engage in moderate physical activities?- Andy smiled that Peter Pan smile she could never resist.

-Such as?- Sharon smiled.

-Walking the crime scenes, interviewing suspects at their homes, maybe tearing down a couple of front doors…- he made her chuckle.

-Those all qualify as moderate?- Sharon quirked an eyebrow.

-Are you doubting the American Council on Exercise?- he frowned.

-God forbid- Sharon raised her arms in surrender-Go on- she took a deep breath and he took her hand swirling her back into his arms. They started slow dancing to Meredith Lockwood and Andy smiled to Sharon's puzzled face.

-Slow dancing is also considered moderate physical activity- he nodded.

-Planning on swirling any suspects into our interview rooms, Lieutenant?- Sharon teased.

-If neccessary- he slumped his shoulders.

-The things you do for your job, Lt. Flynn- Sharon sighed batting her lashes at him.

-Walking at a slow dance pace is considered MPA- Andy sounded serious and Sharon realized he really wanted to go back to field work.

-Ok…-she sighed and Andy beamed- What else you got?-she almost felt sorry for him, but she really needed to be sure he'd be ok walking the crime scenes again.

-Well…-he cleared his throat- a constructive conversation, and in my case I mean a suspect interview without the use of force, can produce an equal amount of satisfaction as this…-Andy gently crashed lips on Sharon's holding her tight. Sharon wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into a slow, deep kiss letting his tounge massage hers. They had to break it for air and Sharon got worried about Andy's heartbeat rate.

-Feel- he took her hand-That is one happy and relatively healthy heart. Sharon finally exhaled feeling a steady rythm beating in Andy's chest.

-So, you're saying…-Sharon started.

-I'm saying I'm ready to cuff the bad guys and kiss the good girl- Andy smiled.

-You're with Provenza and you do whatever he tells you- Sharon raised her eyebrows waiting for him to nod obediantly.

-Provenza alone is a high blood pressure risk factor-Andy snorted.

-If you can make it through the day under his supervision and he thinks you're ready, I'll put you back in the street – Sharon nodded.

-Princess…-Andy moaned and he was adorable-oh, fine. Just because you're my boss. And my fiancee. And the love of my life. And you're cute when you're bossy- he sighed.

-I'm a police Captain. I'm not cute, Lieutenant- Sharon put on her Darth Raydor face again.

-No, M'am. Sorry, M'am- Andy stiffled a smile-What?

-You didn't think I was cute when I was bossing you around as an IA officer- Sharon crossed her arms.

-Actually, I did- Andy nuzzled her nose.

-Then why on Earth did you fight me so much?- Sharon rolled her eyes- I thought you're going to run me over or poison my tea- she snorted.

-Princess, I used to hate it when FID would take a crime scene from us. You walked the crime scene in those heels and that blue trench coat and I had to mentally slap myself to unglue my eyes from your hips. And when you explained to us why you guys were taking over, with that sarcastic smile of yours, I fell for you hook, line and sinker. Finding reasons to fight you and fighting you was the easiest way to remind myself you were the bad guy. Well, the bad girl. I liked you,very much- Andy's heart melted seeing Sharon's expression-Princess, why are you biting your lip?

-I am not- she blurted and did it again.

-Wait…did you maybe, just maybe, like me too? Just a bit?- Andy coughed to hide a laugh threatning to burst out when Sharon's eyes turned into big emerald orbs.

-Well…uhm…I just…didn't find…you that bad…-Sharon stuttered. Damn him and his Peter Pan smile, she thought. That smile will be the death of her.

-So…all that fighting and trying to outsmart each other was actually…mental foreplay. You little vixen-Andy giggled when she poked him in the ribbs.

-Well, I had to get your attention somehow. Rebels without a cause don't usually fall for nerdy girls-Sharon waved her hand nonchalantly.

-And what made a nerdy princess like you fall for a rebel like me?- Andy smiled.

-Your ability to amaze me almost on a daily basis- Sharon slid her fingers down his tie.

-Then allow me to do that again going back to field duty. Please…pretty please- Andy kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

-Fine…-Sharon rolled her eyes and walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

-I thought you're going to leave it at home. You know, with Davis and all…-Andy noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

-Well, she already knows I have an amazing boyfriend. I think it's only fair to disclose to her and the team that you are an equally amazing fiancé- Sharon took her purse and opened the hall closet taking the blue trench coat. It was his turn to be amazed.


End file.
